


Running Hot

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Desk/Table Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: An argument between Sara and Evfra leads to a quickie on his desk.





	Running Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Sara could focus on little but the rough tongue running over her swollen clit. She groaned unabashedly, not caring who heard the noises by this point. When thick fingers pushed inside Sara’s dripping sex, the sound that escaped her was more of a scream. 

A chuckle escaped the man between Sara’s legs and had she not been overcome with pleasure, a clever retort would have answered that cocky chuckle. The argument which started it all had to do with a dispute between Resistance and the Nexus. As Pathfinder, Sara tried to suggest a solution that would benefit all involved. Evfra disagreed.

At some point the argument became more personal. Then one of them kissed the other and the rest was a blur. Sara didn't remember what they were fighting about anymore, but she could clearly recall tugging violently at Evfra’s clothes. He did the same, nearly ripping Sara's shirt right off her.

Walking through Aya and back to the Tempest without a shirt certainly would bring stares. She just couldn't bring herself to give a damn at the moment. Sara's mind was focused on other things, like the tongue and fingers still touching her in the way she wanted most.

“Bastard,” Sara hissed when Evfra slowed his ministrations. Her clit was throbbing and cunt aching to be filled by something other than just Evfra’s fingers.

He chuckled again, the sound making Sara nearly growl in frustration. “Addressing me in such a way isn't very diplomatic of you, Pathfinder.”

“If you want diplomacy then hurry up and fuck me already.”

“Patience Pathfinder.”

If there was something Sara had it was patience. Being thrust into the role as Pathfinder meant Sara needed to have some patience. Evfra just so happened to be one individual who managed to push her patience to its limits.

Sara almost snarled. “As if you’re the pillar of patience.”

She pulled Evfra upwards for a brutal kiss, legs wrapping around his bare waist. Sometime during all of this he removed his clothes, but Sara couldn’t recall when. Not one to look a gift pyjak in the mouth, Sara ground against him, relishing in the growl he let out at her action. So it seemed that Evfra wasn’t a paragon of patience as he claimed to be. His hands were digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. But, She wanted Evfra to leave marks all over her body.

Evfra muttered something the translator couldn’t quite pick up. From the sound of the frustrating tone, Sara deduced that she was starting to get under his skin. She started to smile into the kiss, only to let out a sound of annoyance of her own when Evfra started up with the damn teasing again. Sara squirmed underneath him, desperately wanting his cock inside her. The one thing Sara refused to do was beg-- even if the only thing Sara had on her mind was Evfra’s cock, filling her to the brim. To show her irritation, Sara kept squirming, refusing to submit entirely.

When Evfra finally did enter Sara, she groaned. She dug her blunt fingernails into the skin of his shoulders, legs still hitched around Evfra’s waist. The desk Sara lay sprawled over creaked with every thrust. Sara wondered if the thing would be able to hold up under the weight of her and Evfra combined. Hopefully Angaran furniture proved to have some sturdiness to it, otherwise, they'd end up on the floor. Hell of a way to explain breaking a desk.

The thrusts started to become erratic, signaling Evfra was close to reaching his peak. Sara knew she was close. One hand moved to rub her sensitive clit while the other cupped her breast, fingers roughly pinching the hardened nipple. Evfra paid little attention to them during this encounter, but the next time Sara intended to make sure he didn't neglect that part of her body.

Sara screamed once she finally reached her climax. Her cunt tightened around the cock inside her, this time drawing a groan from Evfra. He soon spilled his seed inside Sara.

First thought that came to Sara’s mind after he pulled out was that the desk miraculously survived the entire encounter. She slid off, muscles protesting from the movement. For a moment all Sara did was stand there. Sara's clothes got thrown haphazardly around the room during their hasty attempt to undress. She sighed. Trying to find all articles of clothing wasn't going to be fun.

“Pathfinder, the Tempest has been attempting to contact you for ten minutes,” SAM said over their private channel. “I disabled all communication during your sexual encounter with Evfra and it most likely caused some alarm. I would advise contacting them to avoid detection into your activities.”

Heading SAM’s warning, Sara started collecting her clothes. Evfra appeared to be doing the same. The two said little to one another, sharing not even a glance. Sara turned towards Evfra once she redressed, unsure of what to say.

“Next time let's avoid the desk. I fear it might not withstand another round of… whatever that was.”

Evfra smirked. “I'll keep that in mind, Pathfinder.”

She left Evfra's office, receiving a few looks from the Resistance officers lingering outside. They most definitely heard everything. Sara shouldn't be surprised given how loud she was being. A flush made its way to Sara's cheeks, her eyes lowering towards the ground. There was no way Aada would able to set foot in Aya again without resembling a tomato.

“SAM, I didn't get to say it back there but thanks.”

“You're welcome, Sara.”

The walk back to the Tempest seemed to take forever. She avoided eye contact, feeling like the crew could tell what happened just by looking at Sara. Her eyes did lock with Peebee who smiled and then gave Sara a wink. Thankfully, there were no other encounters with any other crew members.

“SAM lock my quarters while I clean up,” Sara muttered as she started to undress. 

When Sara got a look of herself in the mirror, she paused. Her body was littered with marks. The sight of them was enough to cause a light throbbing between her legs. Sara was definitely going to be making a trip to Aya again soon.


End file.
